


see you in a minute

by heartfullystark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullystark/pseuds/heartfullystark
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton find themselves on Vormir while looking for the soul stone.This fic shows Natashas thoughts and reaction when she realizes what has to be done in order to get the stone and to save the world through her personal perspective.Whatever it takes.





	see you in a minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing a fanfic and it still is a very raw draft.  
> More chapters will follow very soon.

Here we are. On Vormir. But where is the stone?

I take a quick glance at Clint and I see that he is wondering the same thing.  
"Clint?", I say. But he does not answer immediately.  
I take a look around. Vormir really is such a beautiful planet. The sky, the landscape, everything is just perfect. It might even be too perfect.. but right now I am just enjoying the view, forgetting how serious our mission is.  
"Nat, turn around and look at this." I hear his soft voice, filled with a spark of fear.  
A dark creature is floating in the air, slowly coming down to us.  
"Natasha, daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith."  
Clint and I look at each other, both slightly confused. How does this creature know our names? Let alone know the name of our parents? Ivan? So, that's his name. I can't help but mumble to myself: "Ivan.." Clint turns around to me. "What were you saying?"  
But before I could reply, the dark creature begins to move and I take out my knives without hesitation.  
"You're looking for the Soul Stone", he says, coming out of the dark and showing his face. His face is red and ugly, completely inhuman. What happened to him?  
"Come on, let me show you where to find it", he says in a calm voice.  
He starts moving towards a cliff and Clint and I follow him after a second of confusion. We are stopping right before the cliff and I can't help myself but to look down. Seems like 200 feet.  
"The stone is down there", I say, more a statement than a question.  
"Yes, for one of you."  
I am still confused about the whole situation. Getting the stone seems harder than I thought. Do we have to go all the way down the cliff again?  
I turn to Clint and ask: "Okay, how do we get down there?" Clint looks at the bottom, just standing there and thinking. Then he looks me right into the eyes. He has a strong and sad look in his eyes, yet, it is determined.  
"Nat..", he starts. "I don't think we have to climb down." He pauses and looks away from me. I hesitate because I don't know what to reply.  
I am still staring at him when he speaks on: "One of us has to go.. I think that's what he is trying to say."  
I am numb, I don't know what this should mean.  
"He is right. The stone demands a sacrifice. You have to lose something you love in order to get the stone. It demands a soul for a soul."

A soul for a soul. So, that's how Gamora died.


End file.
